


It's Not A Costume

by Bomzhechmo11



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, Cute, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11
Summary: Хэллоуин был одним излюбимыхпраздников Рейты. Вечеринки, выпивка, веселье… И, конечно же,девчонки. Конкретнее — девчонки в костюмах! К счастью, теперь костюмы из отвратных, кровавых и страшных одежек превратились в короткие юбки и узкие топы, вишнево-красную помаду и милые маленькие косички. О да, Рейте очень нравился Хэллоуин.Однако эта вечеринка была немного другой.





	It's Not A Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not A Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647391) by [the_duck_bride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride). 



Хэллоуин был одним из _любимых_ праздников Рейты. Вечеринки, выпивка, веселье… И, конечно же, _девчонки_. Конкретнее — девчонки в костюмах! К счастью, теперь костюмы из отвратных, кровавых и страшных одежек превратились в короткие юбки и узкие топы, вишнево-красную помаду и милые маленькие косички. О да, Рейте очень нравился Хэллоуин.

 

Однако эта вечеринка была немного другой. Он не мог отвести глаз от девушки в другой части комнаты, сидящей с друзьями и потягивающей какой-то голубой коктейль. Ее губы выглядели мягкими и упругими, касаясь бокала. Волосы волнами спадали до плеч — бледно-русые, с темными корнями. С того места, где сидел Рейта, девушка выглядела довольно маленькой, нежной, и весьма привлекательной.

 

Эта девушка выделялась и тем, что ее костюм не был распутным или чересчур коротким, не было ни высоких каблуков, ни обтягивающего топа. Нет, вместо этого девушка была одета… как парень. Нужно отметить, что это выглядело не очень убедительно… Но черт, она выглядела классно. На ней были обтягивающие рваные джинсы с какими-то кружевными чулками внизу, свободная красная рубаха с v-образным вырезом, у неё были идеальные ногти с каким-то хэллоуинским принтом. Она была настоящей красавицей, полностью в его вкусе.

 

Допив напиток, Рейта расправил плечи и подошел к девушке. К этому моменту он был уже слегка пьян, а его походка стала немного неровной. Но все эти недостатки были отодвинуты на задний план его непоколебимой уверенностью в себе. И именно так он оказался в одной из подсобок клуба: белокурая девушка стояла на коленях, сомкнув губы на его пульсирующем, возбужденном члене. Рейта запутался рукой в ее волосах, стонал, толкаясь бедрами в быстром ритме, откинув голову назад и наслаждаясь моментом.

 

Эта девушка сделала ему лучший минет в его жизни! Ее губы были такими же мягкими, какими выглядели на том бокале. Ее ухоженные ногти впивались в его бедра, когда она брала его еще немного глубже. Она продолжала опускаться все ниже и ниже, пока головка не коснулась стенки ее горла, и она простонала. Если бы Рейта был немного трезвее, он бы заметил, что ее голос был чуть более хриплым, чем следовало. Но сейчас ему было плевать на все, кроме губ, сжимающих его член и приближающегося оргазма.

* * *

На следующее утро Рейта проснулся от ужасного похмелья, но, тем не менее, чувствовал себя чрезвычайно довольным. Он подумал, что это наверняка было связано со вчерашней блондинкой. Той, которая подарила ему лучший оргазм в его проклятой жизни! Рейта проверил свою руку, карман джинсов, телефон… но блин, у него не осталось ни ее номера, ни имени! Черт возьми, ему действительно хотелось посмотреть на нее без этого нелепого костюма! Он хотел увидеть, как она выглядит с убранными в косу волосами, в каком-нибудь милом летнем платье. Блин, это было бы чертовски восхитительно.

 

Но через неделю Рейта почти забыл об этой загадочной девушке. Так было… пока он не заметил знакомый затылок в Старбаксе возле станции Сибуя. Конечно, в Токио было много людей со светлыми волосами, но все же это был не совсем обычный цвет. И особенно не так… с волнами до плеч и темными корнями. Рейта улыбнулся и направился в Старбакс, пытаясь выглядеть как можно незаметнее, когда ворвался в магазин. Он не мог поверить своей удаче. Возможно, на этот раз он даже узнает ее имя или что-то в этом духе.

 

Пройдя в магазин немного дальше, Рейта улыбнулся, заметив девушку. Хотя его улыбка слегка потускнела, когда он к ней пригляделся. На девушке… все еще было что-то чертовски похожее на то, в чем она была на прошлой неделе. Нахмурившись, Рейта подошел к ней поближе.

 

— Хэллоуин уже прошел, ты в курсе?, — усмехнулся он, прислонившись к стойке перед девушкой, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более непринужденным. Что, вероятно, у него не получалось, учитывая, что он лег слишком поздно _и_ встал слишком рано. Поэтому можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он выглядел как кусок вонючего дерьма. Тем не менее, он все еще пытался нацепить на лицо очаровательную улыбку. 

 

— Ты можешь оставить свой костюм до следующего года.

 

Девушка повернулась к Рейте и нахмурилась. 

 

— О, хей, — сказала она, и ее голос оказался намного грубее, чем помнил Рейта. Какого черта она все еще притворяется? Ей это совершенно не шло. По крайней мере, внешне — ее лицо было чересчур женственным. 

 

— О чем ты? — она усмехнулась. — Я не в костюме.

 

Рейта несколько минут молчал, а потом покачал головой и рассмеялся. 

 

— Да ладно, быть не может. На тебе надето то же самое, что и в Хэллоуин, — отметил он. — Ну, не совсем то же самое, но стиль тот же. И ты все еще делаешь голос…

 

Девушка выглядела смущенной, глядя на Рейту, ее брови нахмурились, а глаза бегали по его лицу. 

 

— Ты шутишь, да? — спросила она, слегка приподняв брови. Рейта мог только пожать плечами; он понятия не имел, о чем она, черт возьми, говорила. — На мне не было костюма в Хэллоуин, — заявила она. — И я не «делаю» голос. Это мой настоящий голос.

 

Рейта был… шокирован. Так значит… на этой девушке не было костюма, и она не изменяла голос. 

 

— Хорошо… тогда ты типа лесбиянка? — недоверчиво спросил Рейта. — Хотя это вряд ли. Ты делаешь потрясающий минет.

 

Девушка фыркнула и покачала головой. 

 

— Вау, ты реально болван, — сказала она. — Позволь мне объяснить тебе кое-что, красавчик. Я мужчина. На мне не было костюма, я не притворялся, и я не лесбиянка. Я гей, и я отсосал тебе, потому что мне нравятся мужчины. Похоже, тебе тоже очень понравилось, — девушка… _нет…_ парень ухмыльнулся.

 

Рейта покачал головой. 

 

— Нет. Нет, нет, нет, — рассмеялся он, начиная чувствовать себя немного нелепо, если на чистоту. — Нет, если бы ты был парнем, мне бы это не понравилось. Мне не нравятся парни, — сказал он, все еще тихо посмеиваясь. — Можешь перестать притворяться.

 

— А на прошлой неделе ты показался мне нормальным парнем, — усмехнулся он. — О… не говори мне, что никогда даже не задумывался о таком. 

 

Ну конечно Рейта думал! Насколько он знал, большинство подростков иногда задавались подобными вопросами. Но он отбросил эту мысль уже давным-давно! Ему нравились девушки. Нравились короткие юбки, большие сиськи, влагалища, маленькие ручки и женственные голоса. 

 

— У тебя были такие мыслишки, не так ли? — спросил парень вкрадчиво, наверное заметив выражение лица Рейты.

 

— Нет! — огрызнулся он, нахмурившись и немного выпрямляясь. — Абсолютно точно нет, ни за что. Я не гей. 

 

У Рейты, разумеется, не было проблем с парнями-геями! У него было несколько таких друзей, и он твердо верил, что люди могут делать все, что им, черт возьми, хочется, если только это не вредит другим. Но парни просто… не для него. 

 

— Э-э… послушай, мне пора. Я… мы, скорее всего, больше не встретимся.

 

— Подожди-ка, — сказал парень, протягивая руку к своей сумке, чтобы вытащить ручку и клочок бумаги — это был старый чек или типа того. Написав на нем что-то, он передал это Рейте и ухмыльнулся. 

 

— Позвони мне когда-нибудь, красавчик. Не по-гейски, конечно, — покровительственно усмехнулся он, заставляя Рейту ощетиниться.

* * *

Рейта не был уверен, почему, черт возьми, он позвонил этому парню, которого, как оказалось, звали Руки. Рейта все еще подозревал, что тот был девушкой. В последнее время он не думал ни о чем, кроме этого парня. Каждый раз, когда Рейта ложился спать, он видел перед глазами лицо Руки, то, как он втягивал щеки, пока сосал его член. Но Руки был парнем! А Рейте не нравились парни. Не так ли?

 

Теперь он был в этом не уверен! Вот почему он пригласил Руки к себе, чтобы поговорить и окончательно во всем разобраться. Они уже нормально общались, и Руки казался действительно неплохим парнем, просто… Рейту это не интересовало.

 

В пятницу, поздним вечером раздался стук в дверь, сообщая, что его гость прибыл, и Рейта поспешил встретить его. Открыв дверь, он почувствовал аппетитный запах китайской еды. Руки протянул ему пакеты и ухмыльнулся. 

 

— Я подумал, что мы можем перекусить, — сказал он, протискиваясь мимо Рейты в квартиру. — А может ты просто пригласил меня потрахаться?

 

Закрыв дверь и обернувшись к Руки, Рейта пробубнил: 

— Что? Нет! Я пригласил тебя не за этим, — он слегка размахивал руками. — Я просто хотел… потусоваться. 

 

Рейта пожал плечами и ушел на кухню, чтобы принести тарелки и пиво, от которого Руки отказался.

 

— Да, разумеется, — хмыкнул Руки, откинувшись на спинку дивана и несколько минут рассматривая свои ногти.— Ведь все натуралы так делают — приглашают к себе парня, которого ранее считали девушкой, и который однажды отсасывал им, чтобы… потусоваться, — заявил Руки, приподняв одну из своих прекрасных бровей, и уставился на Рейту.

 

Тот нервно сглотнул, а потом застенчиво хихикнул, начав накладывать себе еду, чтобы отвлечься. Черт, почему Руки был так сильно похож на девушку?! Это невероятно отвлекало! Но, с другой стороны, Руки все же _отличался_ от девушки. Чем больше Рейта смотрел на него, тем больше мужских черт замечал на его лице и теле. Однако тот все еще оставался чересчур привлекательным! Но просто… почему Рейта нашел его таким привлекательным на той вечеринке? На Руки не было ни короткой юбки, ни обтягивающего топа. Он выглядел… как парень! Черт, Рейта действительно слишком перемудрил.

 

— Знаешь, что, да пошло оно все, — заявил Рейта, поставив тарелку на стол и обернувшись к удивленно поднявшему брови Руки. Схватившись за ворот чужой рубашки, Рейта втянул его в поцелуй, покусывая губы парня. Он был полон решимости доказать себе, что не интересуется мужчинами! Они не заводили его, у него не было к ним никаких романтических чувств, он не хотел их целовать, не хотел трогать, и определенно не _хотел_ их.

 

Но это… похоже, что его инстинкты были с ним не согласны. Потому что довольно скоро Руки опустил ладонь на его ширинку, провел ей вверх, по животу и груди, прежде чем вернуться обратно и расстегнуть молнию. Рейта тоже принялся исследовать тело Руки, слегка поглаживая тонкую талию и пытаясь разобраться в своих ощущениях. 

 

— Вау… ты действительно постарался изо всех сил, — фыркнул он в припухшие от поцелуев губы блондина, запуская руку ему в трусы. — Всегда носишь с собой страпон?

 

— Ты такой болван, знаешь? — хмыкнул Руки, слегка отстраняясь. — Мой член не исчезнет, независимо от того, как долго ты собираешься его щупать. На самом деле… эффект будет прямо противоположным, — с этими словами Руки притянул Рейту за волосы, чтобы втянуть в новый поцелуй.

 

— Это все еще… нм… не значит, что я… гей, — выдыхал Рейта между поцелуями, их языки переплетались в поцелуе, а его член чутко отзывался на ласки Руки.

 

— Заткнись, — вздохнул Руки, толкая его на диван и седлая бедра, отчаянно быстро расстегивая штаны, чтобы тут же спустить их. Они не должны этим заниматься… Рейта ни за что не позволит этому произойти… Найдя промежность Руки, Рейта снова обхватил его член рукой и сжал. 

 

— Он все еще не собирается исчезать, — проворчал блондин, вновь опуская руку на промежность парня.

 

После этого… все просто… случилось. Это казалось настолько естественным, что Рейта решил пока не забивать голову ненужными вопросами. Не тогда, когда Руки было _так_ хорошо на нем, когда он насаживался на его член снова и снова, будто тот был его любимой и самой лучшей игрушкой. Рейта не мог отвести взгляд от того, как Руки хрипло постанывал, откинув голову, как двигались его бедра, и как он хныкал каждый раз, когда член Рейты задевал его простату. Рейта никогда не чувствовал подобного прежде, и никогда в жизни ему не было настолько хорошо с женщиной…

* * *

Спустя несколько часов и около трех раундов улетного секса, тяжело дышащий Руки упал прямо Рейте на грудь и простонал, когда уже опавший член выскользнул из его тела. Парни была чертовски измотаны, но, тем не менее… Рейта был уверен, что этот секс был лучшим за всю его жизнь! Было ли это тем, что он упускал все это время? Потому что… ну, он даже не знал…

 

— Я… — пропыхтел он, рукой поглаживала поясницу Руки, пока смотрел в потолок с ошеломленным выражением лица.

 

— Чшш, — шикнул на него Руки, хихикнув, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Не говори ничего. Просто… своди меня на свидание и… посмотрим, что у нас выйдет. Тебе не нужно что-то предпринимать прямо сейчас, красавчик, — Руки искренне улыбнулся ему, и Рейта, немного расслабившись, кивнул.

 

— Да… да, хорошо, — сказал он с глупой усмешкой на лице. 

 

— Чувак… это был один из самых реалистичных страпонов… — начал Рейта и получил заслуженно резкий удар в грудь. — Ау…

 

— Болван.


End file.
